Rakuba and Star's question and answer warehouse
by Inume
Summary: Well,our favorite dinamic duo of Rakuba and Star have their own question and answer show,ask questions about 'Will of RenaYasha' and it's sequel.But beware,you may DIE from busted guts of laughter.
1. Meet the hosts!

Rukuba:Hey!Hows it going,after the whole fanfic thing I decided to sucede from the fanfic and ask Inume for my own show cause hers didn't go so well,especially with all the injuries......wich,shall..remain unknown...BUT ANYWAYS,I finally now have a place away from my scrict dad and my annoying mom,and spastic uncle,WHO I MAY ADD if you will recall,threw me over a cliff to teach me fly!  
  
Star:And I got the pictures too!Why didn't you tell me you were so cute with freckles when you were little?!  
  
Rakuba: *swipes pictures out of her hands* NO I DIDN'T! *phone on desk rings*  
  
Person on phone:Hey sweetie!I was just watching your show,and you left some of your you-know-whats over here when you moved,and you have a little stain on your nosey wosey.  
  
Rakuba:OH MY GOD!MOM?WHO GAVE HER THIS NUMBER!! *face goes red with anger and even redder with embarrasment and then slams the phone down on the reciever*  
  
Star:Well any questions you ask about any characters from 'Will of RenaYasha' or the sequel,well,don't be shy cause we don't bite other people besides each other unless we really hafta!And no profanity unless it is in those little star thingies that look like this: * And the questions WILL be answered in excruciating details.  
  
Rakuba:MOM SHUT UP!I AM ON NATIONAL DEMON RADIO STATIONS!*to audience* Well,see you next time if we get questions mailed in,and if you see your question on here or even bother to send one in,just remeber you will get 8 exclusive Inuyasha computer pictures of your choice that you can print out,and some info on an Inuyasha computer bot of your very own,that do not include you to have a web site like all those other crappy images you need to have a web site that costs money (the web site costs money) !See you next time on "Rakuba and Star's question and answer warehouse!" (P.s you can either send a review themed question in or just E-mail Inume at sharonleelove@juno.com ! 


	2. Attack of the small font!

Rakuba:Heya guys,welcome back to 'Rakuba and Star's question and answer warehouse' !Since we did'nt get ANY,note the word any,reviews or e-mails that contained questions,we decided to ask Inume's school who HAVE seen the fic!Your loss! *gives the finger*  
  
Star:If I would, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!  
  
Rakuba:* still giving finger* it's a radio station remember?Anyway our very first question is from Annisan who asks,"Rakuba,how ever did you become so perfect handsome and hot?" well Annisan,where to start?Hmmm,I was born....  
  
Star:Real question please.  
  
Rakuba: *scowls* oh fine,Annisan aks,ummm,Annisan asks,ummmmmm.....  
  
Star:Well?What does Annisan ask mister hottie?  
  
Rakuba:Shut up!I'm working on it!She used such small f****ing font,and it's gonna take me awhile to read it!  
  
Star:If I would, ONE you can't say the 'F' word on the radio,only on t.v,and two 'my God' you are RUINING OUR VERY FIRST QUESTION!  
  
Well,when Rakuba fugures out how to read a simple question card,we'll catch you on the flip side,that is unless we miss!Heh heh..... 


	3. So what should we do?

Rakuba:Hey welcome back!For those of you who have read the latest chapter of the story,what will happen to our favorite parti demon dog hero?Namely me!Well,for you Koga fans.........KOGA CAN GO TA....  
  
Star:DON"T SAY IT!WE DISCUSSED YOUR LITTLE CUSSING EPIDEMIC LAST TIME!  
  
Rakuba: *quietly*....the bad place............  
  
Star:Better.And yes I quite agree with you.  
  
Rakuba:Yeah he always hits on Kagome and stuff.  
  
Star:Say it right!He's a dork.  
  
Rakuba:YEAH!  
  
Star:Oh by the way,were you able to read Annisan's small font question?  
  
Rakuba:Glad you asked! *clears throaght* Annisan asks."Why did Inuyasha choose to bring back Rena and not his mom or dad....or even Kikyo!"  
  
Star:ANNISAN!IF YOU READ THE STORY YOU WOULD KNOW THAT INUYASHA FIRST OF ALL ONLY HAD RENA'S FAVORITE POSESSION AND SECOND,THATS ALL HE COULD THINK OF AT THE TIME!!!!!!!  
  
Rakuba:Whaoh girl you need to work on your people skills!  
  
Star:It's a curse i'm afraid...........  
  
Rakuba:o-o-o-oka-a-a-y  
  
Star:Now what......hardly anyone in Inume's school knows what Inuyasha is!Let alone who we are!  
  
Rakuba: *sniffle* you are all so f****ing hurtful! *Sobs*  
  
WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Star:Don't you ever stop cussing!  
  
Rakuba:HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH o.k I'm done.........  
  
Star:Already?Usually when you cry in the humorous kind of way,it lasts a lot longer.  
  
Rakuba:Yeah I know,but I decided to shorten it a bit.  
  
Star:Why?The longer you did it the more funny it got because your face started to turn designer colors.  
  
Rakuba:It did?  
  
Star:Totally.  
  
Rakuba:I didn't notice......But I decided to shorten because the longest I ever held it out was three hours.  
  
Star:I remember that day!What were you crying about anyways?  
  
Rakuba: *shrugs shoulders*  
  
Star:You know this is the longest show we've done so far.  
  
Rakuba:Yeah I just now noticed.  
  
Star:So....what da ya wanna do?  
  
Rakuba: *sarcasticlly* How about we go plant some friggen posies in a sunny clover feild!  
  
Star: *being serious* yeah,thats always fun!  
  
Rakuba: *shoots Star a look as though she's crazy*  
  
Star:What?I'm just saying that planting is always fun!  
  
Rakuba:Yeah but the posie thing just thunderstruck me.  
  
Star:Can thunder strike anybody?I always thought it was just a noise.  
  
Rakuba:Do you always have to be so literal?!  
  
Star:Sadly yes..................have you noticed that we seem to be the only one's asking questions?  
  
Rakuba:Yeah.In fact you just asked another one!  
  
Star:Well,I guess we should stop this now.  
  
Rakuba:Yeah,Guess you are right.See ya all later!  
  
Star:Bye! 


	4. Our first friggen review!

Star:RAKUBA!RAKUBA! *trips and falls on face*  
  
Rakuba:What is it Star?  
  
Star:WE GOT OUR FIRST STINKING REVIEW!THATS WHAT!  
  
Rakuba:Really?You aren't just yanking me are you?  
  
Star:Far from it!  
  
Rakuba:What does it say!?Tell me!Tell me quick quick!  
  
Star:Um...well....I haven't opened it yet......  
  
Rakuba:WELL STOP PUTTING US ALL IN SUSPENSE!READ IT DAMM**!  
  
Star:Fine fine.....oh....thats odd...  
  
Rakuba:What?  
  
Star:It's kind of confusing.It says 'It's soo short'  
  
Rakuba:Why is that confusing?  
  
Star:Cause,well,I don't know whether she is disappointed that our first two chapters were too short or whether she is critizing that our first two chapters were too short.Anyways she put a little frowny face symbol after her message.  
  
Rakuba:I see your point.....  
  
Star:Well,thats enough of that....I'M GONNA CALL MOM AND TELL 'ER THE GOOD NEWS!  
  
*Is about to touch phone on Rakuba's desk*  
  
Rakuba:Stop right there!  
  
Star:What?  
  
Rakuba:I would rather you didn't because....well....  
  
*stage door busts open*  
  
Kiko:HONEY BUNS!  
  
Rakuba:.....that will happen.  
  
Kiko:YOU GOT YOUR FIRST REVIEW!I AM SO PROUD! *sqeezes Rakuba around the neck*  
  
Rakuba:Gacccckkkkk *Face turns a designer purple*  
  
Star:Hey!Your face turned purple and you weren't humor crying!  
  
Rakuba:MMF....shut....garrkkkk....up *face turns blue*  
  
Star:Now I know a new and better way to turn your face colors!  
  
*Rakuba's face turns pale and he faints* umm......mom....you might wanna let 'honey buns' go now.....  
  
Kiko:Oops....sorry! ^_^  
  
Star:man....sometimes that big smile just weirds me out......  
  
ummm well...see you next time,and we'll see you at our congratulations party! 


	5. The congrats party

Rakuba:Hey,welcome back!  
  
Star:We were just starting our congratulations party!Mmmmmm,this cake is great! *Shoves the cake in*  
  
Rakuba:Hey,chew your food dammit!  
  
*mouth is full of cake* mmf fllkkk afff tfbbbh (She actually meant to say,'Hey,why wasn't that bleeped out?')  
  
Rakuba:We speak english not mouth-full-of-cake-lish,Star  
  
Star:*swallows a big chunk of cake* Shut upmmmhhfffttttttt *face turns blue*  
  
Rakuba:OH DEAR GOD!YOU'RE CHOKING!!  
  
*grabs Star around the stomach and sqeezes*  
  
Star:Hack....hack....blaaghhh!  
  
*Star hacks up a big brown glob*  
  
*off in the backround* :Me eye!  
  
Rakuba:Sorry uncle Otis!  
  
*to audience* Well,how about we meet the behind the scenes characters of Will of Renayasha and it's sequel!I hope you become as close as Star's cake glob and uncle Otis's eye!  
  
Uncle Otis:Thats not funny!  
  
Rakuba:Yes it is  
  
Kiko:But before we start that hon,how about we give you some congratulations party presents!  
  
Uncle Otis:AS LONG AS IT'S NOT FREAKING CAKE!  
  
Kiko:Whatever...Now here Star,your present first!  
  
Star:Oh mother,you shouldn't have!  
  
Kiko:Ah,but I did anyway!  
  
*hands Star a plastic bag wrapped in brown paper*  
  
Star:*immediately opens the bag* OH!!!!IT IS SOOOOO CUTE!  
  
Kiko:Hold it up hon,so everyone can see it!  
  
Star:*smiles* Isn't he just adorable! *holds up a little goldfish in a water filled bag*  
  
Rakuba: *mumbles* Yeah,if you like food that stares at you......  
  
Star:I think I'll name 'im....umm....Blinky!  
  
Rakuba:What the hell?Why Blinky!?  
  
Star:Cause its cute.......  
  
AND ANOTHER THING!WHOS BEEN SCREWING AROUND WITH THE BLEEPER!?  
  
Kiko:Whats a bleeper sweetie?  
  
Star:It's the machine that bleeps out cursing when it comes up!!And somebody has been a'messing with it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rakuba:The bleeper wouldn't happen to be a little black box that was in the corner of the celler would it....  
  
Star:Yes it is!Hey wait.................IT WAS YOU!Get over here Mr. Osbourne!  
  
Rakuba:Hell no!  
  
Star:You mother Fu*****,as* sucking,butt grabbing dike!  
  
Rakuba:Hey!Somebody turned the bleeper back on, *looks at Star*.....um...yay?  
  
*everyone in the room looks at Star with mouths agape*  
  
Rakuba:Well,ummmmmmm,SEE YA LATER!!! *smiles a big toothy grin* 


	6. The voice is no longer heardfor less tha...

Rakuba:Heya guys,welcome back!Right now,we are continuing our congratulations party!We would have finished it in the last chapter but,um,let us just say there were some techinical difficulties.............  
  
Star:Techinical difficulties my foot!  
  
Rakuba:Um.....shouldn't you be feeding Blinky right now......  
  
Star: *shifts eyes* ............maybe.....  
  
Rakuba:Well,anyway,here is our first guest..........*car honks*  
  
Star:What?  
  
Rakuba:Our first guest is.....*loud crash*  
  
Star:I can't hear you!  
  
Rakuba: *at the top of his lungs* OUR FIRST GUEST FOR TODAY IS! R.......! *strains voice*  
  
Star:Uh oh...... MOM!HONEY BUNS,I mean,RAKUBA NEEDS SOME HELP!  
  
Rakuba: *In a quiet raspy voice* no....I'm fine.......really!  
  
Star:Okie poky!Heres our first guest! *Atom bomb explosion* MO-O-O-M!!!  
  
Kiko: *pops her head through the doorway* yes.....  
  
Star:Knock it off!  
  
Kiko:Sorry,just wanted to keep the show going longer!  
  
Star:Well,it's not funny....nor is it helping!  
  
Kiko:Oh fine....*Turns off the noise machine*  
  
Star:Now,Our first guest for today is! *looks around* hmmmm *shoots a suspicious look in her mom's direction* O.k,our guest is....Rodo the bat!!!Also accompinied by,Myoga the flea,both equally annoying and yellow bellied!  
  
Rodo and myoga:Nuh uh!  
  
Star:whatever,our first question is from Rakuba who is currently using sign language that I cannot seem to understand! *smiles a big goofy grin*  
  
Rakuba: *continues to use sign language*  
  
Star:Wait,I think I understand that one! *long pause* Hey!Wait,whats that word mean?!  
  
Rakuba: *clutches head*  
  
Star:O.k,I think I know what he said now, ahem! 'what is Rodo's role in the whole friggin story anyways'  
  
Rodo:Well,I kind of serve the same purpose as my friend myoga here!we both serve as guides to Inuyasha and/or his family in the giving of information,but we just don't have a place in battle!Except I do not hang around with the group the whole time,I just kind of bring messages back and forth to the two or more requested people.  
  
Star: ................................o.k ,could you put that in shorter words please?  
  
Rodo: I'm a messenger boy who doesn't like to fight.  
  
star:Thank you.the next question is from Weasel_demon_sorceress (who e-mailed Inume),'wahts yer guyses signs?'  
  
Myoga:Virgo  
  
Rodo:Virgo  
  
Rakuba: *gets his voice back* So that explains why their both little girly wussies!  
  
Rodo and Myoga:Screw you!  
  
*saluna runs in*  
  
Saluna:Star.................look at your desk.....  
  
*star runs to her desk*  
  
Star: *from another room* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! BLLLLIIIIINNNNNNKKKKKYYYYYYYYY!  
  
Rakuba: *whispers to Rodo* Let me guess,Blinky kicked the bucket.Or someone kicked the bucket while he was in it.  
  
Star:WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!MY BEST FRIEND!BLINKYYYY!  
  
Rakuba:Well,there goes the end of the party. 


	7. ExBlinky

Rakuba:Hello.Welcome to...  
  
Star:BLINKY'S FUNERAL!!!  
  
Rakuba:Oh knock it off Star!Suck it up,you hardly even had him for two hours!  
  
Star:They were a magical and special two hours Rakuba!MAGICAL I TELL YOU!!!!  
  
Rakuba:Well,I told you to feed 'im didn't I!?  
  
Star:STOP YELLING!IT'S DISRESPECTFUL TO THE GRAVE AND HONER OF BLINKY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rakuba:Well,if thats the case,I suggest you stop disrespecting your pet whom had a life span of hardly two hours!I feel sorry for Blinky too ya know!  
  
Star: *sniffles* Really?  
  
Rakuba:Yeah,because his life span was a heck of a lot more than his owner's intelligence rating!  
  
Star: *starts sobbing wildly*  
  
Rakuba: *looks at the dead fish in a cotton filled box*  
  
Star: *stops crying* Look at him. *sniffle* How peaceful death looks.Especially on Blinky.  
  
Rakuba: *long moment of silence* Well thats enough of that! *puts the lid on the box*  
  
Star:Wait!Aren't you gonna say something?  
  
Rakuba:Ummmmm.........42?  
  
Star: BEAUTIFUL!!!JUST TOUCHINGLY BEAUTIFUL!!!!  
  
Rakuba: Yeah.......*kicks the box in a huge grave hole.*  
  
Star: *eye starts twitching* NO!BLINKY!I WON'T LET YOU GO!TAKE ME WITH YOU! *jumps in the grave hole*  
  
Rakuba: *stands there with a blank expression* YAY!I GET ALL OF EX-STAR'S STUFF!  
  
Star:You wish!  
  
Rakuba:awwwwwwwwwww....you were supposed to stay down there!  
  
star:I know,but I decided life must go on without my beloved Blinky....... 


	8. Good news!

Rakuba:Well.......It's been an exciting week.Hasn't it Star.  
  
Star:Yes it has.Our first review.Injuries.A party and a funeral.  
  
Rakuba:A perfect blend of rejoicing and sorrow.  
  
Stra:Yes.What do you say we do some reading as soon as I make some tea!  
  
Rakuba:That would be quite lovely Star,good suggestion.  
  
Person in the audience: What the heck are you two doing!?This isn't funny?!  
  
Rakuba:God!I thought you guys would never notice!We're still semi normal!Not that tea and crumpet crap!  
  
Star:Yeah!It was a little joke!  
  
Rakuba:oh,and by the way.....we have some exciting news.........STAR!DRUM ROLL PLEASE!  
  
Star: *does a really fast drum roll*  
  
Rakuba:Inume has finished the sequel,and is starting the third sequel to celebrate!  
  
Rakuba:Yeah,all she has to do is finish the chapter she is working on and think of a name for the third sequel and voila!We can all have a perfect Inuyasha fic filled month!  
  
Star: *throws a pitiful amount of confetti*  
  
Rakuba:...thats all the confetti we have?  
  
Star:......yes  
  
Rakuba:Didn't I,and mother,keep reminding you to go to the store and buy more?  
  
Star:........I couldn't.  
  
Rakuba:And why is that?  
  
Star:....................  
  
Rakuba:Well?  
  
Star:....I was still remorsing...........  
  
Rakuba:God in heavin,What is wrong with you!?  
  
Star: OH!OH!OH!I KNOW! *Throws her hand up in the air*  
  
Rakuba:O.k,when we said....well I said,we were still semi normal....I take it back for Star.She seems to suffer from extreme insanity!  
  
Star:I don't suffer from extreme insanity.I enjoy every freaking second of it!  
  
Rakuba:Star!That was a bumper sticker you saw at Yellow Springs!  
  
Star:Yes.I happen to live by that special little bumper sticker!  
  
Rakuba:Star,you're hopeless........  
  
Star:Yes.I know. ^_^ 


	9. Apologies

Rakuba:Heya welcome back!  
  
Star: *holds up a packet* We got more confetti!  
  
Rakuba:'bout time!  
  
Star:Hey!Shut up!I told you.I was still remorsing!  
  
Rakuba:I don't give a crud!  
  
Star:Oh,and so what would you do if I died?!God forbid.  
  
Rakuba:I'd be blissful.  
  
Star:You're mean!  
  
Rakuba:Well you're stupid!  
  
Star:You're potty mouthed!  
  
Rakuba:So?At least i'm not ugly!  
  
Star:I may be *does the qoutation marks with her fingers* 'ugly',but at least I don't gawk at the neighborhood girls,having little fantasies about dating!  
  
Rakuba:At least I can get a date!  
  
Star:SHUT UP!!Whats happening to us!?  
  
Rakuba:We're fighting.  
  
Star:EXACTLY!Think about it.When was the last time we ever agreed on anything?  
  
Rakuba:Is there gonna be flashbacks?  
  
Star:I hope not.But still,answer the question!  
  
Rakuba:I don't think we've ever agreed on anything......  
  
Star: *sniffle* I AM SO SORRY RAKUBA!I NEVER MEANT TO ARGUE!PLEASE FORGIVE MMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!*hugs Rakuba around the waist* I am so sorry!  
  
Rakuba: *not hugging back* I'm not.The arguments we're funny.  
  
Star: *smacks Rakuba in the back of the head*  
  
Rakuba:A perfect example of the humor.....owchies..... 


	10. Our second review!

Star:Oh my God!!!!!  
  
Rakuba:What?  
  
Star:We got another freaking review!!  
  
Rakuba:Really?  
  
Star:Heck yeah!  
  
Rakuba:Open it up then!  
  
Star:YAY!Sweet,it is an extended review!  
  
Rakuba:Tell me what it says!  
  
Star:It's giving some advice for our show!  
  
Rakuba:Thats new!  
  
Star:It says  
  
1:we should make the chapters a little longer.In other words,more chaps,more funny.  
  
2:and we should put more than one conversation in each story  
  
Rakuba:well,reviewer.Thank you.Constructed criticism is highly appreciated here!Then we can find out what is wrong with this show.But I'm sorry to say,i already know the main problem.And she also happens to be standing right next to me.  
  
Star:Screw you man!  
  
Rakuba:Well,to answer your little suggestions,we could make the chapters a little longer if more buttholes would submit questions,and we could have longer conversations if these certain butthole's questions would be submitted and we could answer them in cool and funny details!  
  
Star:Would you mind not using the word 'buttholes'.it makes you sound gay.  
  
Rakuba: under his breath stupid little insane retard.  
  
Star: cute little dog ear twitches I heard that you dingus!  
  
Rakuba:What the heck is a dingus!?  
  
Star:It's like a doofus only it specificly was meant for a name to call you.  
  
Rakuba:ARGGHHHHH!!!! Lunges on Star  
  
Star:Ahhhhhh! 


	11. Alice the gothic problem

Rakuba:Heya!welcome back!  
  
Star: hmmpphhh  
  
Rakuba:O.k,cheer up now or you'll regret it for the rest of your life  
  
Star: sticks out tongue  
  
Rena:Hey whats wrong?  
  
long bit of applause  
  
Rena:Thank you Tokyo!!!  
  
Rakuba: mutters under his breath drama queen  
  
Star: starts laughing at Rakuba  
  
Rakuba:Hey!O.k,I demand you to be miserable again!  
  
Star:Fat chance!  
  
Rakuba: well anyways guys,remember in the past Star,you said I had little dating fantasies  
  
Star:Ye-e-s-s grins evilly  
  
Rakuba:They aint fantasies no more!!  
  
Star:you don't mean.....  
  
Rakuba:Yup!I have a girlfriend!And ya wanna know something else?!  
  
Star: lip starts to quiver what?  
  
Rakuba:SHE'S MY NEW CO-HOST!!!!  
  
Star:No!  
  
Rakuba:Thats right you little brat!You've been replaced,so pack up your crap and get yo' butt outta here!!!  
  
Star:NOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
sniff I always knew you were inconsiderate  
  
I always knew you were funny  
  
I always knew you were thoughtless and tactless  
  
BUT I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE MEAN!!  
  
WAHHHH!!! runs sobbing out of the room  
  
Rena:Star!Star,come back dearie!  
  
camera focuses on Rakuba  
  
Rakuba:What?Ralph get that Fing thing out of my face before I hurt you!  
  
suave gothic chick walks in  
  
Rakuba:Oh,hey Alice  
  
Alice:What was that screaming? eyes light up Was it torture?!  
  
Rakuba:No it was my lil' sis trying to take the news  
  
Alice: mutters sht...... 


	12. Star?

Rakuba:Heya guys,welcome back! looks at Alice  
  
um............Alice,if you're gonna be my new co-host,you're gonna hafta be happy about it,k'  
  
Alice:whatever.  
  
Rakuba:O.k,Alice,would you mind going to the other room please?  
  
Alice:Gladly  
  
Rakuba: makes sure Alice is out of ear shot OH MY GOD! to audience She is a friggin btch!She never smiles,she does'nt like my jokes,and the worst part is,i think she hates me!  
  
Person in the audience:So why don't ya get Star back you inconsiderate jerk!  
  
Everyone in the audience:YEAH!  
  
Rakuba:Fine......sighs I'll break up with Alice.....IF IT'LL KEEP MY RATINGS UP! walks into the other room  
  
long while of silence  
  
Alice from other room:YESSSSSS!GOD BLESS IT,AMENNNNNN!  
  
Alice waltzes and skips out of the other room  
  
Rakuba:walks out of the other room Well,she sure took it better than I thought........  
  
Star:Rakuba!!!  
  
Rakuba:Star? .........STAR!  
  
running toward each other in slow motion in a feild  
  
hug  
  
Audience:Awwwwww  
  
Rakuba & Star: Ewwwwwww let go of each other  
  
Rakuba:I sure did miss you ya little ingnorant brat!  
  
Star:Same here you butt-brained dingus  
  
shake hands 


	13. Our THIRD review!

Star:Woohooo!Happy day!!!  
  
Rakuba:What!  
  
Star:Our THIRD new review!!  
  
Rakuba:Read it!Oh boy.  
  
Star:Well.This time,I think I get to keep it to myself because the other two reviews were not asked for in a very nice manner.I think for me to read it,you make a deal with me.  
  
Rakuba:Fine.Read it and I won't kick your ass to kingdom come.  
  
Star:Ass kicking going once.....going twice....SOLD,to the butt brained dingus at the desk!  
  
Rakuba:Very funny,now read it.  
  
Star:I'm supposed to be funny aren't I?Isn't that the point of the show?  
  
Rakuba:Read it dammit!  
  
Star:Fine.Yet again.It says that..................OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rakuba:What the hell?  
  
Star:This author ISN'T upset about how short these chapters are!She ENJOYS them!  
  
Rakuba:Wow.....thats a one in a million chance.Does it say anything else?  
  
Star:Yeah,she says she enjoys how our "characters" interact.  
  
Rakuba:What does she mean by that?  
  
Star:She means,she enjoys it when I do......THIS jabs Rakuba in the eye  
  
Rakuba:Oww!Hey!Oh,I get it,so she likes it when I do this! Smacks Star in the back of the head  
  
Star:Oww!!mehh......and possibly this! Stomps on Rakuba's foot  
  
Rakuba:Yow!And...ergghhh.....THIS Gives Star a power noogie  
  
Star:Hey!! squeezes out of Rakuba's grip And this! Gives a power kick to Rakuba's groin  
  
Rakuba:BOOF!gehhhhh...hey..thats fightin' .....dirty...ughhh  
  
Star:Hee hee!I don't fight dirty!You're just a loser!  
  
Rakuba: recovers from the aching kick hee hee jumps rrrrrrrr! bites Star on the leg  
  
Star: You didn't say....AND THIS! Gives a swift kick with her other foot to Rakuba's head  
  
Rakuba:AHHHH!!God you suck!  
  
Star:No.I kick.Since when do i suck anything?  
  
Rakuba:Ummmm tries not to laugh Star? giggles  
  
Star;What? .....................OH!THATS SICK YOU UGLY BASTARD!  
  
Rakuba:BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Star: cheeks go red with embarrasment 


	14. Summer Vacation!

Rakuba:Hello,welcome back!  
  
Star:FREAKING YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!  
  
Rakuba:She's happy because S.V's started.  
  
Star:Whats S.V?Some form of crack thats sweeping the nation?  
  
Rakuba:Ummmmm.....no.....it stands for summer vacation.  
  
Star:Oh......we go to school?  
  
Rakuba:Well.....no but that means we can have some child friends from the fanfic over for the show!  
  
Star:OH!Can I make a suggestion!?  
  
Rakuba:Who?  
  
Star:That albino kid from chapter eleven in the second fanfic!  
  
Rakuba:Yeah.....GOOD IDEA!She hasn't appeared in the fic yet so why not!  
  
Star:Oh!And see if Koda can bring Tilalu too!  
  
Rakuba:How about Orm,Ben,and Ancora!  
  
Star:I think this just might work!  
  
Rakuba:Well,stick around and we'll start with with Orm! 


	15. Orm

Rakuba:Hey and welcome back, we got a long show for you tonight, to Star Star!Introduce our guest!  
  
Star:And here is the miracle making,wolf looking,lovable oaf..........Orm!  
  
Orm walks in waving  
  
Rakuba:Hey Orm,welcome to Rakuba and Star's question and answer warehouse!  
  
Orm:Glad to be here!  
  
Star:Both of you shut up,ya sound like Jerry Springer!  
  
Rakuba:You've never even watched Jerry Springer,Star.  
  
Star:Yeah but I've seen mom mimicking him at parties.  
  
Rakuba:Mom has parties!?  
  
Star:Yeah,there was the one where she got really drunk on wine....and....man,I never knew she could dance like that.I think you were at summer camp.  
  
Rakuba:Dammit!I wanna see that crap!  
  
Star:It was really pretty funny.......wait......you WANT to see mom dance?!  
  
Rakuba:Yeah,I always knew that parents danced funny so I was curious about OUR parents......  
  
Star:Good point.  
  
Orm: AHEM!  
  
Rakuba:Whoops!Sorry 'bout that Orm.  
  
So...Orm.How old are you really?  
  
Orm:I'm only eleven guys.  
  
Rakuba:Whoah.....MAN you must have hit puberty REALLY fast!  
  
Star:Yeah!You're HUGE!And you're furry and you've got a voice that makes you sound like a teen!And you got a good vocabulary for an eleven year old!  
  
Orm:Yeah.....it was pretty freaky when I was growing up.  
  
Rakuba:Speaking of wich....when you were growing up,where did you live?  
  
Orm:Well,I've been all over the world I guess.I used to be in a traveling freak show that payed pretty good money after my parents were....ummm......taken away from me.  
  
Rakuba:I never knew that!?  
  
Orm:Well.....yeah.But the people in Romania,Russia,and France didn't seem all that impressed.  
  
Rakuba:Why do you think that is?  
  
Orm:Well...after shows,I would have the ringmaster get some books on the histories of those countries.Ya see,in Romania and Russia,there was a desease that caused huge amounts of hair growth all over the body that made them look like werewolves....plus those towns already highly believed and supposedly "knew" about the existance of "werewolves" so they thought I was just another werewolf,a regular thing in their life style.They wouldn't have been excited at all if the other attractions hadn't riled them up.  
  
Rakuba:Wow,thats a pretty big history.What about France?  
  
Orm:Well,I read a french mythology book that gave info on a beast that looked like a werewolf that walked on it's fours but could rear up like a bear.After someone managed to kill it,they had a whole bunch of scientists look at it.They marked it as an unidentified species even though they told the people it was just an incredibly oversized wolf.So,they pretty much already experianced that kind of thing.  
  
Rakuba:I see.So why did you leave the circus?  
  
Orm:Get this,the circus actually found someone else bigger and better than me.......plus they ran out of room in the tents and stuff.  
  
Rakuba:So who was it?  
  
Orm:Some btch who was "raised by wolves" .But before I left I socialized with her a bit,get this crap.She didn't know a THING about wolves or how they acted or NOTHING!She was a total fake!At least I was the real thing!And it was slightly funny too because she thought I was a fake too.She thought I had that desease but after I told her no,I heard her mutter that it must've been a high amount of makeup!  
  
Rakuba:Thats pretty interesting.  
  
Star:And what did you ever do in the circus,like what did you do for your act?  
  
Orm:Well,I would've been dressed differently,like shirtless with a shredded pair of shorts.They would dress me up in fake locked chains and stuff.Then they would bring a couple of people out of the audience,and they used the line "Who dares to approach this beautiful yet ferocious peice of supposed mythology!?" Then,there was this one time where they brought a kid and his dad up to look at me up close.I was putting my best show on,I had thought of a new way to get attractions.  
  
Rakuba:Gods this sounds interesting!Too bad it had to be typed in so many words.Continue my friend.  
  
Orm:Well,I would perk my ears and bristle my fur,then,hoo boy this was funny,I would tug and yank on the fake chains,until those dinky little peices of polished plastic broke and I just opened my mouth and roared in this guy's face.And since this was supposed to be an act and I was supposed to be a hideous ferocious beast,I sprayed sarcastically "Venomous ravenous beast's drool" in his face.And before the shows,just for effects,they would give me raw meat,wich I really don't mind,to give me this bloody meaty breath.His face turned white.To get him to do something other then sit there,I flexed my claws.Then there was his kid.The man starts screaming like a lil' girl,and he was this big lumberjack looking guy,and his kid just sits there with a smile on his face.So just to get the crowd going and get a higher pay,I pick this kid up and sit him on my shoulder and ran around with him all over the ring!And to think the fanfic described me as a MEDIUM sized kid.  
  
Rakuba:Yeah,well,I always knew you were an over achiever!Thanks for your time Orm,suffer few pains buddy!Man,and to think.You aren't even a werewolf.....  
  
Orm:Yeah....see you two later!  
  
Star:See ya buddy!And that was Orm the wolf demon/dog demon/human mix!  
  
Rakuba:And yet again.So many words used. 


	16. Barakree

Rakuba:Hey welcome back!Our next guest is BaraKree.the albino chick from earlier chapters!First of all,I need to give a word of warning to my young sibling! drags Star to a back room O.k Star,now this girl is an albino.Wich means she had snow-white hair and pink eyes so be......  
  
BaraKree walks in  
  
Rakuba:Oh my God look at that freakish albino chick!  
  
Star: siiiiiiiiiggggghhhhh  
  
BaraKree:Ummmmm.....yeah  
  
Star:Well guys,look who's here!Living history!BaraKree from the "Trail of Bloody Tears!"  
  
BaraKree: Oh my Gawd!I'm so glad to be on this show!  
  
Rakuba:You watch?  
  
BaraKree:Yup!It's so kool that you switched from a radio show to a t.v show!  
  
Rakuba:Yeah,the ratings were getting low and we acted like more idiots then we usually do on the radio show.  
  
Star: We?  
  
Rakuba:Shut up!  
  
BaraKree: Tee Hee  
  
Star:Well at least SHE's enjoying this!  
  
BaraKree:So when do we get to the part where you ask questions?  
  
Star:When Rakuba stops being such a retard!  
  
Rakuba: glares  
  
Star:I can do that too! glares back  
  
BaraKree: glares at both of them  
  
Rakuba:Why are you glaring?  
  
BaraKree:I figured it was part of the show!  
  
Rakuba:Ya know.You are about as senseless as me.  
  
Star:God made two of 'em.  
  
BaraKree:Questions?  
  
Star:I got one.For someone who was in something so tragic,you sure seem to have a pretty good attitude about you.  
  
BaraKree:Yeah,I get that question quite a bit.I guess I would just prefer to be happy instead of a freaky goth chick with an upsetting glare.  
  
Star:Speaking of gothic chicks........ Looks at Rakuba  
  
Rakuba: blushes Shut up!  
  
Star:Well,thats all the time we have.See ya! 


	17. Enjoying Summer Vacation

Warning:This specific chapter has a LOT of cursing in it if anyone cares!  
  
Star:You bastard!!  
  
Rakuba:Aha!In your face!IN YOUR FACE!!!Go me! starts breakdancing  
  
Star: looks really pissed off is thinkingThis sucks.He blew up my mothership and my butt's numb.  
  
Rakuba: stops his embarrasing and cruddy breakdancing moves Oh,hi special guests!  
  
Star: mumbles I'll tell you who's "special" around here........  
  
Rakuba:Star and I were just trying out a new video game called......  
  
Star: finishes Bastards in space?  
  
Rakuba:Yeah....I mean no!uggghhhh......Star.please!It's not my fault that girls suck at video games!  
  
Star: to audience Note,that we can zone in to the old saying 'behind every great man theres a woman behind rolling her eyes' .  
  
Rakuba:Oh yeah?Name ONE example of that and I'll say that you've won the argument.  
  
Star:Not that I won the game?  
  
Rakuba:Hell no,I earned that high score fair and square!  
  
Star:Dammit.  
  
Rakuba:And another thing,before,you used to take EVERY precaution to make sure that nobody on the show cursed without bleeping it out,and here you are swearing like a sailor!  
  
Star:That was when the show WASN'T rated 'R' !Now we can curse all the hell we want!!  
  
Rakuba:So I can say the 'F' word and not get in trouble?  
  
Star:yeah!Thats how it works! smiles while giving the finger in her free will  
  
Rakuba:O.k..... takes a deep breath well,here I go................AHHGGG I CAN'T DO IT!!!  
  
Star:Why the hell not?  
  
Rakuba:I just don't have the motivation to say the 'F' word.....  
  
Star:I see. grins evilly  
  
later that night  
  
Star: sneaks into Rakuba's room at one O' clock in the morning.  
  
Rakuba: snores and drools ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Star: whispers ewwwwwwww  
  
Star takes a huge air horn and blows it in Rakuba's ear  
  
Rakuba:WAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!Grrr.....WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING THIS FUCKING EARLY IN THE FUCKING MORNING WITH A FUCKING AIR HORN AND BLOWING IT IN MY FUCKING EAR!!YOU.....LITTLE...FREAKISH...FUCKING....IMP!!!!!  
  
Star:Well folks,you witnessed it with your own eyes..er...ears!We got the motivation to have Rakuba say the 'F' word.Quite continuouslly I might add.  
  
Rakuba: . . ??   
  
- 


End file.
